


7 minutes in heaven

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Closet Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Public Hand Jobs, SasuSaku Month 2020, SasuSaku Smut Month 2015, Semi-Public Sex, Spin the Bottle, Top Haruno Sakura, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The (dis)advantages of college parties.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811815
Kudos: 26





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Stuck with you.  
> Day 3/4: Spin the bottle./Seven minutes in heaven.  
> Day 2: College parties.

Sasuke was extremely close to kill his best friend. As soon as the bottle stopped, pointing towards him, he immediately regretted coming to the party and when he saw that fox-like grin spreading on Naruto’s lips, this feeling intensified. His only reason to come was to spend more time with his girlfriend – due to the exam period they couldn’t do so – but not like this!

”You seem a bit tense, Sasuke-kun!” The boy heard the voice and felt himself immediately getting hard. 

He slowly turned his head towards the voice, just to see his girlfriend’s bright green eyes and slightly pink cheeks. The seductive smile on her lips made him gulp and his heart beat faster. Sakura stepped closer to him, making him backend towards the back wall of the closet. When Sasuke felt his back hitting the wall, he took a deep breath, baring himself for what to come.

He felt Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck and as soon as they lips met, Sasuke felt his insides melt. The girl pulled him down, deepening their kiss, while pushing her knee between his legs to push them apart. After doing that, she slid her hand under his shirt, caressing his stomach. It made shivers ran down on the boy’s spine.

”Fuck!” The boy moaned into the kiss, making the girl giggle.

”Your skin is so sensitive, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura purred in his ear, then started to turn her attention towards his neck. She hinted butterfly kisses on it and Sasuke bit in his lips to hold back his noises. ”Why so silent, Sasuke-kun?”

”We’re in a fucking closet, Sakura!” Sasuke growled, but it turned into a gasp as Sakura pushed her knee up, nudging his hard cock.

”Your cock’s enjoying this situation, tho,” she said, locking eyes with him. 

Sasuke wanted to look aside, but didn’t want to lose either. He knew full well why his cock was so hard despite them being in semi-public. He hadn’t fucked his girlfriend for more than a month! 

”Shut up!” He mumbled and Sakura giggled again. 

She brought her hand to his belt, then stopped, waiting for his permission. Sasuke nodded stiffly and Sakura pecked him on the lips to ease the mood. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, freeing his cock. A hiss left the boy’s lips because of the sudden chilliness of air.

”Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked and the boy nodded affirmatively. After that, Sakura wrapped one of her hands around her boyfriend’s hard cock, starting to stroke it slowly. ”Keep your legs apart, Sasuke-kun!” She chided lightly when the boy clenched his tights together on instinct.

”We’ll see how well **you** can keep **your** legs apart when **I** ’ll play with **your** sex!” Sasuke growled warningly, but Sakura only laughed.

”You’re so cute when you try to be intimidating while falling apart because of my touch, Sasuke-kun!”


End file.
